


dos sin tres

by joderpol (superpol)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, lo siento, no me dejéis escribir por favor, ridículo todo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:26:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2311247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superpol/pseuds/joderpol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando tienen diecisiete, una muchacha se le declara a Iwaizumi en la parte de atrás del gimnasio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dos sin tres

**Author's Note:**

  * For [serenitydiary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenitydiary/gifts).



> esto es una mierda muy grande que se me fue de las manos.
> 
> escrito para [este prompt](http://samej.livejournal.com/160220.html?thread=2091996#t2091996) de serenitydiary. la cosa escaló bastante (lo siento)

 

 

 

Cuando tienen cinco años, Iwaizumi confunde a Tooru con una niña en el parvulario y Tooru responde lanzándole el agua sucia de sus acuarelas a la cara. No es un inicio muy prometedor y su maestra se ve obligada a llamar sus casas para hablar de esta situación con sus padres. Iwaizumi y Tooru están demasiado ocupados sacándose la lengua y dándose manotazos de los que pican.

Cuando tienen diez, Tooru se desolla las rodillas practicando voleibol y después de varios insultos y muecas, Iwaizumi se lo carga a la espalda y lo ayuda a sentarse en la parte de atrás de su bicicleta con las piernas a un lado, como las colegialas enamoradas. Lo lleva a casa en silencio, Tooru agarrado a su cintura y escondiendo el sonrojo contra su camiseta. Se despiden con una sonrisa y un insulto a gritos, como han estado haciendo desde que se conocieron.

Cuando tienen catorce, pierden contra Shiratorizawa y Tooru llora en los vestuarios hasta que los ojos se le hinchan y la voz se le quiebra. Iwaizumi hace como que le no importa mucho, pero se acurruca a su lado en un rincón y lo rodea con el brazo. No se miran mientras Tooru se deshace en lágrimas en el hombro de Iwaizumi, ni cuando éste le acaricia el cabello suavemente.

Cuando tienen diecisiete, una muchacha se le declara a Iwaizumi en la parte de atrás del gimnasio.

Tooru no se queda a escuchar el resto.

 

 

 

—¡Eh! ¡Echadle ganas!

Iwaizumi puede llegar a ser muy plasta. Tooru no entiende por qué el resto de sus compañeros de equipo le tienen tanto respecto; Tooru no lo ha visto llorar ni con _Bambi_ y alguien que no llora con esa película no merece respeto ni consideración.

Aguantándose un suspiro, Tooru ve desde el banquillo cómo Iwaizumi salta y remata, su espalda curvada con el movimiento para darle mayor fuerza. Aterriza en la cancha con suavidad, secándose el sudor de la frente con la camiseta, su abdomen todo músculo firme y piel tirante.

Tooru se muerde el interior de la mejilla y finge una sonrisa de plástico cuando lo ve acercarse.

—Iwa-chan —canturrea en aquel tono de voz que Iwaizumi odia—, ¿te vienes a ver una peli el sábado?

Iwaizumi pone los ojos en blanco.

—Tengo planes.

No dice con quién, pero realmente no hace falta.

 

 

 

Tooru tiene la sospecha de que es todo una venganza del destino, un castigo del karma por ser un cobarde y un denso. Como-se-llame es increíblemente bonita; Tooru la ha visto en varios de los partidos de Aobajousai y siempre supuso que era una de sus tantas admiradoras, gritando desde las gradas y alentándolos a la victoria.

Qué ingenuo.

_Ninguna chica se va a fijar en ti con esa cara, Iwa-chan_. Dios, ¿se puede ser más imbécil?

Ahora Iwaizumi sale con una muchacha cuyo nombre Tooru no se ha molestado en aprender y con la que él no puede competir. Ella es todo suavidad y curvas donde él es músculo y hombros anchos. Ella es todo miradas furtivas sin dobleces y él es todo segundas intenciones y jugarretas sucias.

Tooru no es una chica y si lo fuera, duda mucho que Iwaizumi la eligiese.

 

 

 

Los ve una vez paseando cerca de su casa, cogidos de la mano. La aversión que le comprime el pecho le insiste que deje de mirar, pero no puede. Cómo va a poder si Iwaizumi tiene esa expresión relajada y dulce cada vez que habla con Como-se-llame, las mejillas sonrosadas y la espalda inclinada para poder mirarla a los ojos.

Tooru quiere correr y apartarla de un manotazo. Quiere enseñarle los dientes y gritarle que Iwa-chan es suyo, que él lo encontró a los cinco años y que nadie tiene derecho a quitárselo.

_Eres un como puto niño pequeño_ , lo regaña una voz en su cabeza que no es la suya.

 

 

 

El voleibol es lo mejor. El voleibol es su salvación. El voleibol lo mantiene ocupado, percatándose de sus enemigos y de sus compañeros y analizando las jugadas, prediciendo los movimientos para mantener la pelota en el aire y hacer que reviente en campo enemigo.

En voleibol, Iwaizumi es suyo. Es su as y su favorito. Si Tooru no puede tenerlo fuera del campo, entonces aprovecha dentro, estrechándole la mano, colgándose de sus hombros, sonriéndole por una jugada bien hecha, poniéndole la mano en la parte baja de la espalda cuando se inclina para organizar el próximo movimiento.

Son un equipo, son una sola persona y ninguna muchacha puede interponerse. Ninguna muchacha puede tener a Iwaizumi cuando está en lo más alto, volando contra la red.

Es un pequeño consuelo, pero Tooru se aferra a él con todas sus fuerzas.

 

 

 

Dios, pero qué es lo que ve en ella. Al principio le parecía bonita y mona, pero ahora Tooru la ve y tiene que contenerse de hacer una mueca de asco. Su voz es demasiado suave, su perfume demasiado dulce, su risa demasiado irritante. Tiene esta manía de enrollar un mechón de cabello castaño alrededor de su dedo y Tooru quiere coger una tijera y cortar cada centímetro.

(En el fondo sabe que es perfecta. Que hace sonrojar a Iwaizumi, que es lista y con un gran sentido del humor. Que cuando Iwaizumi pierde un poco los nervios, ella rueda los ojos y sonríe, murmurando un cariñoso _santa paciencia hay que tener contigo_. Que tienen gustos comunes y que hacen buena pareja, la composición de sus figuras hechas la una para la otra.

Tooru debería estar feliz y si fuera cualquier otra persona, lo estaría. De verdad.

Pero es Iwaizumi y cuando de Iwaizumi se trata, Tooru...)

—No entiendo qué tiene de especial ese libro —gruñe donde los tres están almorzando.

Como-se-llame parpadea, algo sorprendida. Iwaizumi le enseña los dientes.

—No le hagas caso —le dice a la muchacha—. Oikawa es un analfabeto.

Tooru hace una mueca de dolor, mano sobre el pecho y boca entreabierta.

—¡Qué cruel eres, Iwa-chan!

Ella se ríe, como si estuviera invitada a esta dinámica que es sólo de Iwaizumi y suya.

Tooru quiere taparle la boca.

 

 

 

Fantasea a veces con situaciones imposibles. Se imagina cómo sería cogerle a Iwaizumi la mano delante de su novia, contar historias vergonzosas de su infancia, apartarla a ella y decirle que se tiene que largar, que Iwaizumi nunca va a depender de ella como depende de él, que ella es un _deseo pasajero_ a diferencia de Tooru.

Se imagina cómo sería si Iwaizumi lo pillara enrollándose con alguien.

Es una idea infantil, la de querer darle celos a Iwaizumi, especialmente porque está saliendo con una chica que le gusta y no con Tooru, con lo que juega con muchísima desventaja. Pero cada vez que los ve besándose castamente detrás del gimnasio, Tooru quiere devolver esa carga de celos con creces.

Él nunca ha estado por encima de usar jugarretas infantiles para conseguir lo que quiere.

Alguna de las muchachas de su club de fans, piensa. O incluso mejor, alguno de los _chicos_ de su club de fans. Algún compañero de equipo, algún compañero rival. Hace una lista mental de nombres, buscando la persona que Iwaizumi detestaría más, por la que se sentiría amenazado y dejaría a Como-se-llame para volver con él.

De entre las miles de posibilidades, el nombre de Ushijima Wakatoshi se le viene a la cabeza y oh. Oh, sí. La _cara_ de Iwaizumi si lo encontrara con la lengua del idiota de Ushiwaka-chan en la garganta y su mano en los pantalones después de un partido, sudando las camisetas y jadeándole en el oído que debería haber ido a Shiratorizawa, que debería haber sido su colocador y no el de Iwaizumi mientras Tooru le dice que _sí, sí, sí, Ushiwaka-chan_ mirando a Iwaizumi por encima de su hombro y...

Tooru mete la cabeza bajo del grifo.

Iwaizumi está saliendo con una muchacha, no con él. No con otro tío, sino con una chica que es la novia perfecta.

Iwaizumi estaría asqueado de él.

_Tooru_ está asqueado de sí mismo.

 

 

 

—Últimamente estás un poco con la cabeza en las nubes.

Tooru parpadea al mirar a Iwaizumi y su rostro se contrae en una sonrisa automática.

—Nos vamos a graduar dentro de poco, Iwa-chan. ¡Me preocupa el futuro!

Iwaizumi se sienta a su lado, sin su novia como complemento. Se echa hacia atrás, sosteniéndose sobre sus brazos. Tooru intenta ignorar cómo aquellos músculos se tensan como cuerdas.

—Sabes que probablemente te ojee alguna universidad, ¿no? —gruñe, mirándose los pies—. Es decir, tienes la cabeza hueca...

—¡Iwa-chan!

—... pero eres un gran colocador.

Tooru quiere besarlo. Se contiene abrazándose las rodillas.

—¿Vendrás conmigo, no? —pregunta—. Somos un equipo.

Iwaizumi suspira.

—A lo mejor.

 

 

 

La situación se desmadra totalmente cuando los imagina liándose, probablemente en la habitación de Iwaizumi. Tiene que morder la almohada de frustración al imaginarse a Iwaizumi colando la mano bajo la falda de aquel uniforme, pasando el pulgar por la línea de las braguitas, hundiendo la cara en el pecho de Como-se-llame.

Ella gemiría. Claro que gemiría. Tooru ya está gimiendo sólo de imaginar a Iwaizumi.

De repente, la muchacha se desvanece y Tooru se atreve a fantasear que es él bajo Iwaizumi, justo encima de su edredón color verde manzana, los labios rojos de besos con lengua y la polla dura en los calzoncillos, donde Iwaizumi lo acaricia con el pulgar.

Diosdiosdios _dios_.

En la vida real, en su propia habitación, a oscuras un miércoles por la tarde, Tooru mete ambas manos en sus shorts de gimnasia y los quita de en medio junto con sus calzoncillos, cerrando los dedos alrededor de su erección y frotando lentamente hasta que tiene que escupir en la palma de su mano y apurar el ritmo, la imagen de Iwaizumi fresca tras sus párpados, de pie sobre él y con su polla en la boca de Tooru.

Jadea un único nombre cuando se corre.

 

 

 

Al final se deja llevar y acaba saliendo con varias chicas del club de fans porque es lo más cómodo y porque Tooru odia demasiado al gilipollas de Ushiwaka-chan como para comerle la boca. Muchas no duran con él más que unas horas porque en cuanto pillan confianza, todas parecen salidas de una misma fábrica de Como-se-llamen, el cabello de diferente color, pero las mismas ganas de complacer.

Ninguna es Iwaizumi. Ninguna tiene el vientre plano, ni los brazos musculosos, ni una polla entre las piernas, ni la poca paciencia. Todas son insulsas y molestas.

Tooru nunca ha sido bueno aceptando que lo rechacen, pero esto no es un rechazo. Esto es Iwaizumi siguiendo con su vida como una persona normal y no como Tooru, que se da cuenta de lo que tiene (de lo que _quiere_ ) cuando lo ha perdido y que es incapaz de echarle huevos a la cosa y decirle a su mejor amigo que le ama y que su novia debería desaparecer.

Tooru se siente un niño pequeño y quiere llorar.

Evita las miradas contrariadas de sus compañeros cuando una chica nueva le espera a la salida del entrenamiento. Todo por no ver la preocupación en los ojos de Iwaizumi.

 

 

 

Tooru es más cruel contra sus rivales en los partidos.

Ganan siempre, así que nadie dice nada y la única persona que lo intenta es a quien Tooru evita como a la peste.

 

 

 

Los días pasan y Como-se-llame no es más que un mal recuerdo en el fondo de su mente. No la ve, no la oye, nadie a su alrededor habla de ella. Tooru está extasiado. En serio.

No obstante, el precio a pagar es no ver a su mejor amigo, por lo que el éxtasis es sólo una fachada.

 

 

 

Iwaizumi deja de enviarle mensajes después de que la bandeja de entrada de Tooru alcanza los mil tres correos sin responder.

Se siguen viendo en clase y en los entrenamientos, siempre conversaciones corteses que intentan disimular que algo va mal. Que _Tooru_ va mal, cuesta abajo y sin frenos.

Ya no almuerzan juntos y Tooru lo prefiere porque así no tiene que verle la cara a la muchacha, ni ver manos entrelazadas, ni llorar de madrugada cuando piensa en lo que ya no tiene. Es mejor así.

(No)

 

 

 

El ritmo se rompe una sola vez. Una nueva chica, mucho más atrevida y nada recatada, lo espera a la salida del gimnasio. A Tooru le gustaría más si no fuera porque la chica pierde toda su mala leche cuando está con él, intentando complacerlo. Bueno, Tooru se conforma con que le haga una paja mientras él piensa en todo menos en ella.

Antes de poder acercarse, Iwaizumi lo coge por el hombro y lo gira. Su cara es de auténtico cabreo.

—¿Qué coño te pasa? —ladra.

Tooru inclina la cabeza hacia un lado, los ojos abiertos en una mueca inocente.

—¿A qué te refieres, Iwa-chan?

Iwaizumi mira por encima de su hombro, probablemente a la chica que lo espera, cigarrillo en una mano y móvil en la otra.

—¿Qué es? ¿La quinta en tres días?

El ácido trepándole por la garganta es enfermizo, pero es demasiado tarde como para detenerse.

—Oh, _Iwa-chan_ , no sabía que llevaras la cuenta. —La voz le sale en tonos infantiles, una cosa dulce y suave y cancerígena. Iwaizumi abre los ojos de par en par, sorprendido y oh, Tooru nunca lo había tratado así antes—. No todos queremos una novia perfecta como la de Iwa-chan.

Tooru podría haberle clavado un puñal en el abdomen y probablemente la expresión de Iwaizumi sería menos dolorosa.

—Oikawa, no... —empieza, pero Tooru ya está dando un paso hacia atrás, sonrisa ingenua en el rostro, todo puro teatro.

—Nos vemos, Iwa-chan —contesta, alzando un pulgar en el aire.

Se gira y marcha hacia la muchacha que ya no quiere ni ver. Ignora el sutil _espera un momento_ que resuena a sus espaldas.

 

 

 

Los últimos meses antes de vacaciones de Navidad están plagados de exámenes y cursillos preparatorios para la universidad. Tooru hunde los codos en los libros por las noches y se mata a entrenar por las tardes, intentando combinar su vida académica y deportiva en una hazaña imposible.

En sus idas y venidas se cruza con Como-se-llame casi por error. La muchacha siempre aparta la mirada.

Iwaizumi y él aún no se hablan.

Tooru se quiere morir.

 

 

 

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que está pasando, quedan eliminados de Campeonato de Invierno.

Tooru permanece congelado en la cancha cuando el árbitro marca el último punto a favor de Karasuno.

_Maldito seas, Tobio_.

 

 

 

Le sonríe a todo su equipo, diciéndoles que no se preocupen, que el próximo año será, que aún les queda tiempo para coronar a Aobajousai como campeón. No dice que él ya no va a estar, ni que tampoco estarán todos los de tercer curso que se gradúan habiendo sido derrotados.

No borra la sonrisa al ver llorar a alguno de sus compañeros, no la borra mientras anuncia que el entrenador los va a invitar a comer, no la borra mientras recogen sus cosas.

Pero en el momento en el que el último en cruzar el umbral del vestuario es Kindachi, un calambre insoportable le retuerce los pulmones y hace que le tiemblen las rodillas. Tooru se dobla sobre sí mismo y echa a llorar como si tuviera tres años, frotándose los ojos y la nariz de forma compulsiva y dejándose caer en un banquillo.

Se suponía que esto no tenía que pasar. No así. No ahora. Se suponía que él iba a llevar a su equipo a la victoria como colocador, como capitán. Se suponía que iba a salir campeón con su mejor amigo, allí en lo alto. Invencibles los dos.

Y ahora está aquí, derrotado en un vestuario vacío y sin... Sin...

—Eres un puto llorica, Oikawa.

Tooru levanta la mirada y distingue a un borroso Iwaizumi contra las taquillas. La garganta se le bloquea de los sentimientos y la voz le sale rota y húmeda.

— _Iwa-chan_ —solloza—. Lo siento _tanto_.

El labio inferior le tiembla y debe ser la cosa más patética del mundo, todo lleno de mocos, lágrimas y sudor frío.

No obstante, Iwaizumi se sienta a su lado y le escucha berrear hasta que se siente cansado y le duele la cabeza, hasta que se queda sin lágrimas y los ojos se le hinchan, hasta que piensa _esta situación me resulta familiar_ e intenta no estallar en una risa histérica.

Iwaizumi no dice nada. Le pasa un brazo por los hombros y lo atrae hacia su pecho.

Esta vez el llanto nada tiene que ver con haber perdido el campeonato, sino con el crujido doloroso de su corazón cuando se parte.

 

 

 

Los finales llegan, se suceden y pasan. Cómo consiguen aprobar con la baja moral que tienen es un misterio.

A Tooru un ojeador le propone un puesto en un equipo universitario en Tokyo.

Iwaizumi envía formularios a muchísimas universidades. Tooru no le pregunta si la suya está entre ellas.

No se vuelve a cruzar con Como-se-llame.

Todo está bien.

(Mentiras, mentiras, mentiras y una sonrisa de plástico).

 

 

 

El último partido que juega con Aobajousai es un partido de práctica contra Shiratorizawa. Oh, la ironía. A estas alturas Tooru se toma el karma en serio, así que reúne a su equipo y los alienta para jugar con todo lo que tienen. Al parecer, no hace mucha falta: todos se mueren por meterle a Shiratorizawa la pelota por el culo.

Tooru no se ha dejado la piel tanto como en este estúpido partido de práctica. No hay nada como la cara de idiota que se le queda a Ushiwaka-chan cuando se hacen con el primer set. _Se hacen con el primer set_ y eso nunca había ocurrido antes.

Al final, no consiguen ganar el partido, pero sólo pierden por dos míseros puntos después de haber llegado casi a los cuarenta en el tercer set. A Tooru se le va a partir la cara de la sonrisa que tiene y aunque el resto de su equipo no entiende por qué está tan feliz tras haber perdido, siente una satisfacción calentita en la boca del estómago.

Canturrea una canción mientras los vestuarios se van quedando vacíos poco a poco, sus compañeros hablando de qué van a hacer durante las vacaciones. Tooru se queda detrás, todo adrenalina y sonrisas residuales, pasando los dedos por las taquillas que lo han visto jugar durante tres años consecutivos.

—Eh, ¿te vas a duchar o no?

Tooru se gira para encontrarse con Iwaizumi sin camiseta, claramente dispuesto a meterse en las duchas y deshacerse del sudor que se le enfría en el cuerpo.

_El karma_ , se dice Tooru de repente. La espalda de Iwaizumi se curva suavemente en el lumbago, todo líneas firmes y aerodinámicas. Tooru desearía tener un vaso con agua sucia de acuarela para echarle a la cara.

_Que le follen al karma, el primer set es mío_.

—Oye, Iwa-chan —murmura, una sonrisa enorme en el rostro y todas las agallas que le quedan.

Su mejor amigo hace un gesto de impaciencia, de esos de _y ahora qué coño quieres, joder_ mientras le regala un ceño fruncido. Tooru no deja de sonreír mientras se acerca, no deja de sonreír cuando lo empuja suavemente contra las taquillas, ni cuando lo sostiene por los antebrazos hasta que Iwaizumi jadea, atrapado.

Tooru se humedece los labios, sus ojos fijos en el rostro del imbécil este que conoce desde siempre.

—Me gustas un montón, Iwa-chan —confiesa, la voz tan grave que parece que no es suya.

Ahora o nunca, supone.

Conteniendo la respiración, se inclina hacia Iwaizumi y le regala un beso en los labios, lo suficientemente largo como para que Iwaizumi sepa que no está de coña, lo suficientemente corto como para no llevarse un puñetazo en la nariz.

Tooru se separa con el corazón latiéndole en la garganta.

Frente a él, Iwaizumi está perplejo.

—Es nuestro secreto, ¿eh? —murmura, la sonrisa esta vez triste—. No se lo digas a tu novia.

Iwaizumi parpadea una, dos, tres veces y Tooru se está planteando ponerse a hablar para llenar el silencio, cuando de repente su mejor amigo lo coge de la barbilla y le planta un beso de los que causan escalofríos. Tooru jadea antes de abrir la boca y dejar que Iwaizumi le caracolee la lengua dentro, recorriéndole la línea de los dientes superiores y haciéndole saborear la desesperación en los labios.

Tooru lo empuja automáticamente contra las taquillas, enganchando los pulgares en la línea de sus caderas, justo donde comienzan sus shorts. Respiran agitados como animales, besándose sedientos. Y aunque todo debería saber a gloria, hay algo en la cabeza de Tooru que no deja de incomodarlo. Cuando repara en qué es, se separa violentamente.

—¿Y tu novia? —jadea, la voz hecha un desastre.

No se puede creer que esté haciendo esto.

Iwaizumi no parece nada contento con que no se estén besando. Tooru empatiza con ese sentimiento.

—¿Qué novia? —gruñe, mordiéndole a Tooru el labio inferior antes de lamerle el superior—. ¿Te refieres a la chica con la que lo dejé —beso, beso, mordisco, lengua— hace _semanas_?

Tooru le pone las manos en la cintura y oh, oh, qué suave es la piel de Iwaizumi, quiere dejar las marcas de sus uñas, la marca de sus _dientes_ en ella.

—Estás delirando, Iwa-chan —ríe histérico, depositando un besito sobre la mandíbula de Iwaizumi antes de saltarle literalmente al cuello porque no puede parar.

Su mejor amigo (al que adora, al que está besando, al que conoce desde los cinco años) empieza a tirar de su camiseta, levantándola para tocarlo por debajo.

—Intenté decírtelo —jadea, sus uñas arañando un pezón—, pero estabas ocupado tirándote a medio colegio. —Una pausa, dedos que le pellizcan el pecho—. Qué coño. Te envié como un millón de mensajes, gilipollas —gime mientras Tooru se ocupa de dejarle un chupetón posesivo y visible en el cuello, todo dientes y lengua y succión, succión, succión.

Iwaizumi lo coge por el culo y lo acerca aún más.

Tooru se ha muerto. Se ha muerto y ha ido al cielo porque primero la cara de subnormal de Ushiwaka-chan al perder el primer set y ahora esto. Ahora Iwaizumi frotándose descaradamente contra su entrepierna, agresivo y calculador, y Tooru que le gime y le jadea y le solloza, que está a dos segundos de pedirle que se lo folle ahí mismo, que se deje follar ahí mismo, lo que sea, lo que _quiera_ , pero ahí, contra las taquillas del vestuario de voleibol tras su último partido en el instituto.

Una de las manos de Iwaizumi le resbala entre la cinturilla de los shorts y le coge la polla.

—Mil tres mensajes —jadea Tooru de repente, casi inconexo—. Fueron _mil tres_ , no un millón.

—Oh, perdona, no quería herir tus _sentimientos_ —es la respuesta, junto con dedos que le manosean la entrepierna.

Tooru se ríe y sí, sí, es un retrasado, es un gilipollas, es un subnormal y oh, cómo echaba de menos al estúpido de Iwaizumi, todo ángulos cortantes y falta de delicadeza.

—¿No vamos demasiado rápido? —pregunta y no es que se vaya a quejar de la magnífica presión en su entrepierna, pero a lo mejor Iwaizumi aún está dolido por la ruptura con Como-se-llame o a lo mejor se le ha muerto el canario hace poco y está de luto, a saber—. ¿Quieres parar?

Iwaizumi le presiona el pulgar en la punta de la polla.

— _No_.

Menos mal.

Tooru deja de hacerle marcas a Iwaizumi en las clavículas y le lame el lóbulo de la oreja. Lo atrae por la cintura e Iwaizumi se queja de no poder hacerle una paja a Tooru en condiciones, de que la posición le atrapa la mano entre las caderas de ambos y _joder, déjame hacer esto, Oikawa_. Pero Tooru le ríe en la oreja y le aprieta el culo, aplastando su cuerpo contra las taquillas.

Traga, se humedece los labios y...

—Te la quiero chupar —murmura con la respiración húmeda, la boca pegada a la oreja de Iwaizumi para que no haya error—. Iwa-chan, deja que te la chupe.

La cabeza de Iwaizumi colisiona con la taquilla en un sonoro clanc y su espalda se arquea preciosa contra el metal.

Tooru es capaz de suplicarle.

—Venga, Iwa-chan —insiste—. Te va a gustar, te lo prometo.

Iwaizumi parece querer correrse ahí mismo.

—Dios, qué asco das —murmura, quitando las manos de su polla y cogiéndolo del cuello para besarlo de tornillo otra vez—. Haz lo que quieras.

Tooru sonríe y le guiña un ojo antes de arrodillarse, el suelo frío y duro. Tiene que respirar hondo un segundo porque se ha corrido tantas veces pensando en esta situación que tiene que asegurarse de que es real y no una de sus fantasías.

Sus labios le regalan un beso al vientre de Iwaizumi mientras él le baja los shorts y la ropa interior, lento, lento, lento, como si su mejor amigo fuera a cambiar de parecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y recordar que estaba saliendo con una persona mucho más educada y pura que Oikawa Tooru.

—¿Por qué la dejaste? —pregunta de repente, apoyando la frente en la cadera de Iwaizumi y cerrando los ojos.

Al parecer, Tooru tiene una manía insana con cagarse la vida.

Los dedos de Iwaizumi se enredan en su cabello y tiran de él hasta que se miran.

—No voy a discutir mis problemas románticos contigo —dice, una mueca enfadada en el rostro, pero la voz suave—. Mucho menos cuando tienes la boca cerca de mi polla.

Iwaizumi tiene toda la razón, en qué estaría Tooru pensando.

(Probablemente en que un corazón roto duele muchísimo y preferiría no volver a pasar por lo mismo una segunda vez, muchas gracias, Iwa-chan).

—Pero lo cierto es —sigue la voz de su mejor amigo, sus mejillas rojísimas, y Tooru se olvida de respirar— que no me gustaba tanto como tú.

Ah.

Los dos son completos subnormales, entonces.

—Iwa-chan —murmura Tooru contra su ombligo—, me das vergüenza ajena.

Iwaizumi le arrea una colleja y como venganza, Tooru le lame la punta de la polla hasta que la saliva resbala, su nariz se hunde en piel y el chico apoyado contra las taquillas se queda ronco gimiendo su nombre.

 

 

 

—¿Aquella vez tras el entrenamiento?

—Ajá.

—De verdad que intenté decírtelo.

—Venga ya. Me echaste la bronca, Iwa-chan.

—¿Es que estás sordo? _Intenté_.

—Ay, pero qué idiota.

—De todas formas, alguien tenía que cantarte las cuarenta. Seguro que no has pillado ninguna enfermedad venérea, ¿no?

—¡Iwa-chan, pero qué cruel eres!

—Te voy a enseñar lo que es ser _cruel_ , capullo.

 

 

 

Resulta que Iwaizumi sí se presentó a la misma universidad que Tooru. No consiguió ser admitido por falta de cupo, pero eso es algo que no le quita el sueño. La universidad vecina le dijo que estaría encantada de tenerlo como estudiante.

Ambos se van a Tokyo, para sorpresa de absolutamente nadie.

Como celebración, Tooru empuja a Iwaizumi contra aquel edredón verde manzana que ha tenido desde los doce años. Yacen desnudos de lado, calientes y sudando, y desde atrás Tooru embiste su polla entre los muslos de Iwaizumi mientras éste se masturba, todo jadeos y plegarias.

— _Hajime_ —gime mientras se lo folla por detrás—, siempre conmigo, ¿sí?

Iwaizumi echa un brazo hacia atrás y lo atrae por el culo.

—Mira que eres imbécil.

 

 

 

Cuando tienen diecisiete, una muchacha se le declara a Iwaizumi en la parte de atrás del gimnasio. Tooru no se queda a escuchar el resto. Ninguno de los dos dice nada y se tiran meses sufriendo y jugando a que todo está bien. Se quedan sin campeonato, sin el otro y lloran más de lo que les gustaría admitir.

Gracias a intervención divina, cuando tienen dieciocho dejan de hacerse los idiotas y aceptan que llevan enamorados toda la puta vida.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> al parecer, en la escuela fangirl suspendí "cómo escribir un fic 101" y "cómo titular un fic 101".
> 
> yeaaaaaaaaaah bye.


End file.
